random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/SCN-ISB: Order 66
Systems terminal, 058.17.34.92.██.3, ISB Headquarters, booting up. OS booted. Please enter credentials. Access granted. Welcome, ISB Director EXPUNGED. Accessing Order 66 records. Please submit Level 5 clearance. Access granted. Decrypting file. Please stand by. File loaded. Illegal distribution of this file is punishable by immediate execution. Your position is being logged and any attempts to change or copy this file will result in the deployment of the Adeptus Astartes or the Inquisition upon your location. Addendum 66.1: EXPUNGED ---- The thousands of Clone Troopers and battle droids stood in columns in the massive square, in front of the Jedi temple. Each column is led by either an IG-100 MagnaGuard with a saberstaff or a dark side officer with an appropriate Lightsaber. The buildings around are either destroyed or empty. Bodies of dead Republic soldiers are strewn everywhere, terminated in a last stand to defend the temple. The Empire spared none. North of the temple, the 212th Assault Regiment and 87th Siege Division are breaking through a heavily defended section of the planet. But in the square, the 501st Legion stood in silence. The Jedi temple was locked down. Nothing can escape. Nothing will escape. The fate of the Jedi order is sealed. Its end has come. Their leader, the Grand Admiral in full body armor, stood on the steps of the temple. His cloaked apprentice stood beside him. He turned to his Emperor's Hand regiment, and gave their orders. 404 At last, we will reveal outselves. At last, the Jedi order will fall. At last, we will avenge our forefathers who have been slaughered by these scum. a massive explosion rocks the area as a Republic fuel ship falls out of the sky and detonates, incinerating a swath of city blocks several miles east. Apprentice And this is how the Jedi order falls. With thunderous explosions. 404 turns to 501st Legion ''Soldiers of the 501st Legion, the time has come for you to serve your empire. 404 Today shall be remembered as the end of the Republic. This fierce legion, which you have built, upon which you stand, will bring an END to their Senate, to their Jedi Order. We will do what we must. 404 Execute Order 66. Legion ''in unison It will be done, my lord. Even as they confirmed their commands, their visors started to glow red. Soon the square was filled with a saber-red glow from thousands of eyes. 404 draws lightsaber ''Attack! Legion ''loads weapons ''Long live the Empire! ''The March on the Jedi Temple starts playing from an unknown source. ---- Meanwhile, inside the temple Several Republic troopers and a Jedi Master are leading the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic towards the nearest escape route, just as the 501st Legion is marching up the steps of the temple. The Republic troopers are disorganized, with quite a few of them without weapons. Almost all of them have survived weeks of intense combat and has been pushed back to their current position. None will make it out alive. The Jedi Master took cover behind the cover of a pillar, facing the gates of the temple with green lightsaber drawn, however his angle means his matching green eyes cannot detect the 501st Legion outside. Next to him is the Supreme Chancellor, asking a protocol droid on the quickest path to the observation tower. She ascertains the location, then quickly adjusts her blond hair. Her blue eyes glow with adrenaline. Just then, a Republic trooper behind another pillar notices the unbroken line of white armor crossing the threshold of the temple, and raises an alarm. trooper 1 They are here! Master How many of them? Rt1 Thousands! We can't possibly hold them back! gets thrown through a window via the Force Rt2 it's the 501st! Run! runs off, but is ripped in half by a railgun round Master Get the Supreme Chancellor out of here, at once! The Grand Admiral is too dangerous for us. Take the ARC-170! Chancellor No. I will fight him. Master REDACTED, no! You have to go! 404 steps through gates of the temple Hello there, REDACTED. Or, shall I say, Supreme Chancellor. draws red lightsaber and activates to full length, and enters offensive stance. Chancellor REDACTED, you are a bold one. enters defensive position and draws blue lightsaber Master Time to abandom ship. runs off 404 So uncivilized. Ultra droid Jedi scum detected. loads wrist rockets Commando In the name of the Imperial Senate you are under arrest, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Chancellor strikes out in a stab 404 blocks attack and strikes back Take a seat, young padawan! You underestimate my power. The 2 duel it out in flashes of lightsaber on lightsaber, while the Clones and battle droids slaugher the Republic Troopers running away. But eventually, the Supreme Chancellor breaks off and runs for an exit. The Clones and battle droids chase after her. The Grand Admiral takes a different path to intercept. ---- Meanwhile, in another section of the temple The apprentice blasts through relatively minor resistance, and enjoys a moment of imminent victory. Apprentice At last, I will take revenge. At last, I will take back what is mine. AT LAST! Commando Jedi scum detected. the Jedi Master from before runs through the halls, headed for the Archives. Apprentice Jedi scum! prepares to throw crossguard lightsaber the Supreme Chancellor runs through right afterwards. Apprentice blinks The Grand Admiral breaks through a wall, and notices the Supreme Chancellor escaping. 404 After them! Apprentice I will take a different path. The Clones and battle droids split. Half follow the Grand Admiral into the Jedi archives while the rest follows the apprentice on a killing spree through the halls. They showed no mercy to their opponents. Left and right Jedi fell. Nothing survived their blasterfire. ---- Some time later The Jedi Master and Supreme Commander had fought through walls of battle droids and Clone Troopers. They have suffered numerous injuries, but they are nearing their escape. The Jedi Master has burns on various spots of his cloak, while the Supreme Chancellor fared worse with direct blaster hits. They are confronted by a single BX Commando droid on recon. Commando It's over, Jedi masters! you are surrounded-''decapitated from behind'' Master that was close. Chancellor That way, through the Archives. Our ship is in the observation tower. The two set off, climbing the stairs. Meanwhile, in the archives the Grand Admiral stood in front of a small column of Inquisitors, who have been summoned for this mission under maximum security orders. 404 Your order are to terminate every Jedi in this temple. Wipe them out, show no mercy. This will be your final test before you become Dark Lords of the Sith. Inquisitors Orders received. Down with the Jedi. and just then, the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Master enters the Archives without noticing the Inquisitors. 404 points at the 2 Take them down! Inquisitors draws lightsabers in unison It will be done, my lord. master IT'S A TRAP! 404 You are doomed. draws lightsaber Apprentice drops down from ceiling and swings lightsaber at the Jedi Master, but is parried 404 Are we blind? DEPLOY THE GARRISON! Charge them! the Inquisitors surge forwards in a solid wall of lightsaber blades, but the Supreme Chancellor grabs the Jedi Master and jumps to a ceiling support and uses it to escape the trap. They continue upwards towards salvation, pursued by a dozen Inquisitors, two Sith Lords, and a column of Death Troopers called off from clearing a nearby room. The two went through hallway after hallway, their pursuers right behind them. The surviving Jedi in the section put up a good fight, holding back the Inquisitors for long enough. But none of the resistance survived. ---- Some time later, as the two nears the observation tower with the ARC-170 fighter parked within, after losing their opposition for a moment, they slow down. What happened in the last hour, in the last month, in the war, came to them. They have seen far too much. They have seen their fellow people slaughered without mercy. They have seen the Empire's troopers setting fire to entire cities. They have seen dreadnoughts and Doomstars lay waste to planets with their Superlasers, leaving nothing behind. Their only chance is to escape to the Unknown Regions and rally a new Republic defense line, before the Empire destroys everything and leaves nothing standing. It was the only chance for a free galaxy. They will have to save the galaxy from tyranny, or die trying. The Jedi Master reached over and pressed a red button, sending a signal through the galaxy calling all Republic forces and civilians to retreat to the Unknown Regions and regroup. They hoped their people can hear it. Very few actually received the message; the rest were under signal jamming. They looked at each other, and knew it would be their last hour on their home planet. They had to run. But they will come back. One day they will take down the Empire and restore democracy. Master to a dead Jedi Knight We will be back to avenge you. Chancellor The Republic will never forget. Master We will take down the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Chancellor We have to go now. They are nearing this room. The two entered the observation room, with its massive windows and single hangar bay. The salvation of the Republic, in the form of critical documents and its pilots, are ready. A lone Jedi Sentinel stood, guarding the ship. It earlier fought off several IG-100 MagnaGuards, whose dead bodies are lying about. It waved at the two, and motioned at the ARC-170. And then, the Grand Admiral and his apprentice drops down from a freshly cut hole in the ceiling and both sides draw lightsabers. The final confrontation has begun. Balance to the Force. 404 The end of the Jedi reign has come. Apprentice and not short enough, it was. Master So be it. Bring it on! Chancellor You will never succeed. For as long as the people exists, you will not subjugate them. 404 It no longer matters. The Sith prophecy has been fullfilled. After millenia of hiding, we have risen from the darkness. We have ended the Jedi. The Republic will be forgotten by the galaxy, and only the Empire will stand. Apprentice Long live the Empire! Sentinel Only a Sith deals in absolutes. 404 Only a Jedi deals in lies to the galaxy! I will do what I must. The lightsabers and their users contrasted against each other. Red and Blue. Black and White. Dark and Light. Human and Machine. Jedi and Sith. Balance to the Force..... or break to the Force. Then both sides clashed. The Jedi Sentinel and the apprentice dueled, while the Grand Admiral duel-wielded lightsabers and fought both the Jedi Master and the Supreme Chancellor simultaneously. He switched from form to form fluidly, matching the speed of the Supreme Chancellor with parries and the well-aimed strikes of the Jedi master with powerful attacks. There was no clear victor. Whoever slipped up in this intensely paced fight would die instantly. The apprentice is locked with the Jedi Sentinel, each trying to push the other away. The Grand Admiral has switched to double-blade lightsaber combat and is spinning through the attacks launched at him. Not even the two best Jedi duelists of the galaxy can catch up. Meanwhile, the rest of Coruscant has been conquered. The orbiting Supremacy-class Battle Station is now preparing to raze it from orbit. Every single Orbital Cannon charges, preparing to turn the cityscape into plains of carbonite and durasteel. And it was then that the end came. The Jedi Master and Supreme Chancellor, after a minute of the fastest duel they have encountered, slipped up. the Grand Admiral then disarmed both with a massive Form 7 blow, knocking their lightsabers out of their hands. Both of them saw that they have failed. And then the Grand Admiral released his most powerful attack: an unending stream of red lightning that ripped electrons from atoms and life force from living things. Both the Jedi Master and the Supreme Chancellor was caught in the blast, and are being incinerated to death. 404 UNLIMITED POWER! And as that happens, the apprentice successfully stabs through the Jedi Sentinel and throws its body off the tower, which then splatters hundreds of meters below. The Grand Admiral, using his last Force power, blasts the Jedi Master out of a window. He falls, and is never seen again. Then he turns to the Supreme Chancellor, who has been severely burnt and is near death. 404 The final part of the plan is here. points at Supreme Chancellor Take her with us. Apprentice But my lord- 404 Soon you will understand. dewit. Apprentice Yes, my lord. picks up Supreme Chancellor by shoulders and follows the Grand Admiral An hour later, a single X-70K Shadow prototype fighter leaves the area, after the 212th, 87th, and the 501st along with every Empire asset on the surface left the planet. The fighter is headed for a research station within the Deep Core , known by none but the Grand Admiral himself. The Jedi Temple is destroyed by a nuclear warhead. Immediately afterwards, the planet was decimated by the Supremacy and its escort fleet. There would be no sign of the planet-spanning city that had stood for tens of millenia. All that is left is an unending plain of carbonite. Centuries later, when the planet was recolonized, the Empire placed its Imperial Palace directly on top of the location of the former Jedi Temple, forever sealing it under a wall of stone. ---- Who left this giant space here? I can't figure out how to delete it, so whoever put it here better remove it. - ISB Colonel Days later Level 50, Mount Tantiss, Byss Prime The Grand Admiral walked through the hallways of the station, staffed exclusively by droids. He headed deeper and deeper, until he reached the final and unmarked level. There's a mile of stone and dirt above his head, held back by a reinforced durasteel ceiling. The blast airlocks cycled, revealing behind its blast doors that it was far different than what it appeared to be. Instead of electrified walls and gun turrets, it was a simple hallway. There was none of the extreme security found in the rest of the bunker. He entered the control room and pulled up a command panel to room D-1013. Within, the Supreme Chancellor (or, at this the point, more aptly named the Subject) lay on a medical-grade bed. Her previous injuries has healed over, but her memory stands. The operation will finish what he has started. There was no cameras. There was no need. What happened in this level will never be known to the galaxy. A medical droid that resembled a spider dropped from the ceiling and attached sensors to various parts of the Subject's body, then restrained her. The Grand Admiral entered a Type 5 memory reversal order, and the medical droid started blasting the Subject's brain with various EXPUNGED and nanobots to rewire the Subject's brain and disrupt memory recovery. The Subject struggled, but after a minute or so became still. Her eyes lost focus. He took off his helmet, revealing a head made of Machine Phase Matter. It reformed again and again, settling on the owner's original face but without any of the injuries and deformities. He exited the control room and entered room 1013, with helmet under arm. At that moment, the medical droid retracted into its ceiling mount and booted off. The Subject heard the sound of the doors opening, and turned. Her blue eyes slowly refocused on his face, and she reached her arms out to him. He stood for a few seconds, before placing the helmet on a table. He went over, accepted her embrace, and kissed her. EXPUNGED. actually, I regret writing this here. It just looks really awkward and suspicious. I will get around to deleting this soon. At least nobody else figured out how to open this via the empty space. Hopefully. - Emperor Oh, and one more thing: If I find you reading this, I will find you and I will powderfy you with a chainsword for looking at my stuff. - Emperor Category:Blog posts